r e n d e z v o u s
by zackiv
Summary: Berawal dari pembatalan janji sepihak, basket jalanan, sampai tertidur di atas sepeda dengan memeluk seseorang. Hari ini Momoi terlalu bahagia. [ dedicated for seizenber's belated birthday & AkaMomo Week ]


**Rendezvous**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi****—**I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfic

**Warning****—**semi!canon, ooc, typo, less description, plotless, possibly fluffy, too much dialogue, standard applied,etc.

**[Dedicated for seizenber's Belated Birthday & AkaMomo Week]**

**Prompt—Meet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin musim semi membelai kulit putih seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Rambut sewarna bunga sakura itu bergoyang mengikuti angin, sedikit menghalangi penglihatannya, namun ia hiraukan. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, orang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya begitu saja. Decakan sebal keluar dari mulutnya, dalam hati memaki teman masa kecilnya yang memiliki perangai yang serampangan.

Aomine Daiki memang menyebalkan—sangat.

Demi orang yang ia panggil 'Dai-chan', Momoi rela menunda pekerjaan rumahnya untuk menemani membeli sepatu basket, begitu ia sudah siap dan menunggu di taman tempat mereka janjian, Aomine bilang ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan. Hah—kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Menggerutu pun percuma, Aomine memang bebal.

"Haahh." Momoi mengela nafas, bingung harus berbuat apa. Padahal cuaca sedang bagus-bagusnya untuk menikmati hari libur. Mungkin berkeliling sebentar bukan ide buruk, di rumah Momoi juga sedang senggang.

.

.

.

Suara sorak-sorak dari seberang membuat Momoi mengernyitkan dahi—penasaran. Langkah kakinya ia lebarkan sebisa mungkin agar sampai ke tempat kerumunan yang dipadati anak muda seperti dirinya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui jika kerumunan itu adalah penonton basket jalanan.

'Kau menyesal telah membatalkan janji kita, Dai-chan.' Batin Momoi dengan senyuman riang.

Momoi masuk ke sisi lapangan, berusaha melihat tim mana yang sedang bertanding. Sayang sekali, tidak ada satupun yang ia kenal. Lebih baik ia menonton saja, mungkin bisa menjadi referensi untuk statistik data tim Touou.

Mata _magenta_ itu mengikuti arah bola, kiri ke kanan, berputar dan melambung, dan berakhir di ring basket. Senyum dari bibir tipisnya mengembang, terbawa suasana saat tim yang bernama Komagi mencetak angka. Entah kenapa ia mulai bersemangat, seolah yang baru ia lihat pertandingan Touou saat melawan Seirin di kejuaraan Winter Cup.

'Mungkin ini intuisi seorang _manager_,' batinnya sedikit membanggakan diri.

Kembali ke pertandingan, entah matanya saja atau ia salah lihat, sepertinya ia baru saja melihat rambut berwarna merah menyala melintas di depannya. Begitu ia memastikannya sekali lagi, sosok yang sempat melintas di depannya tadi sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Mungkin aku salah lihat," ujarnya lirih.

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu, pertandingan juga sudah usai dengan kemenangan tim Komagi dengan skor akhir 89-85. Ternyata jadi penonton juga bisa setegang ini, bahkan Momoi sampai berkeringat karena antusias. Pergi sendirian ternyata tidak seru, mendadak ia merindukan Aomine—tentu saja bukan artian rindu atas dasar cinta, lebih mengharap kehadirannya, mungkin.

Momoi melangkah menuju _vending machine_ yang ada di seberang tempat pertandingkan basket jalanan. Sepertinya minuman yang dingin tepat untuk tenggorokannya yang kering sehabis berteriak memberikan dukungannya pada tim Komagi. Hampir saja cairan yang berwarna merah tersebut berhasil ia tengguk, sebuah dorongan berhasil membuat minuman yang sebentar lagi akan ia minum itu terjatuh.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak lihat jika aku sedang—"

Apa yang ia lihat tadi ternyata sungguh orang ini. Oke—Momoi boleh terkejut sekarang?

"—Akashi-kun."

Pemuda yang baru saja menabraknya tadi bergeming. Tidak mungkin ia lupa dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Momoi Satsuki—mantan manajernya saat ia masih mengenakan _jersey _Teikou.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Momoi?" tanya Akashi akhirnya membuka suara.

Momoi hampir lupa, kata 'maaf' pasti sebuah kosa kata asing di benak Akashi. Tidak apa-apa jika tidak meminta maaf atas insiden barusan, setidaknya membalas sapaan tidak sulit, kan?

"Menikmati hari libur, kurasa," jawab Momoi ragu. Momoi tidak akan bilang jika dirinya tengah membuang jenuh dengan jalan-jalan sendirian karena ditinggal Aomine. Oke, itu pasti buruk. "Akashi-kun sendiri, sedang apa di sini?"

"Melihat basket jalanan."

Sungguh klise.

"Jauh-jauh dari Kyoto hanya untuk melihat ini?" tanya Momoi penasaran. Tidak mungkin kan Akashi datang dari Kyoto ke Tokyo untuk melihat pertandingan basket yang levelnya saja jalanan.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Oh," Momoi kehilangan kata-kata, jika saja pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini Kise, mungkin Momoi sudah heboh dengan pertanyaan yang jawabannya akan panjang dengan akhiran 'ssu', tapi kalau pemuda ini—

—Momoi tidak yakin Akashi bisa berbicara panjang lebar. Membayangkannya saja tidak bisa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan yang lainnya?" Akashi masih ingat bagaimana cara menanyakan kabar, tidak mungkin ia hanya diam di hadapan Momoi tanpa bersuara sedikit pun, kan?

"Baik, semuanya baik. Apalagi kabar Tetsu-kun setelah memenangkan kejuaraan Winter Cup." Momoi diam. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengatakan kata-kata yang kurang tepat. Dalam hati Momoi meraung, menyesali perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Momoi melirik Akashi melalui ekor matanya, mencoba memastikan jika Akashi tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak diharapkan. Hinaan, mungkin.

"Ayo," sahut Akashi—ajakan tepatnya.

"Eh, ke mana?"

"Akan kuganti minumanmu yang tumpah, setidaknya bukan di tempat kumuh seperti ini." Akashi berjalan mendahului Momoi, tidak peduli jika gadis itu akan mengikutinya atau tidak.

—Atau malah mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Sebuah kafe minimalis dipilih Akashi untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mengganti minuman Momoi yang tidak sengaja ia tumpahkan—untuk kali ini Akashi mengakui jika ini salahnya. Momoi tampak canggung, menurutnya ini berlebihan. Bahkan ini sudah 15 menit berlalu, dan tak ada yang berinisiatif duluan untuk melebur kecanggungan.

Sepertinya dulu tidak seperti ini saat ia berbicara dengan Akashi.

"Ung, apa Akashi-kun punya kepentingan di Tokyo?" Momoi tidak peduli jika dirinya dikira ingin tahu atau apalah itu, canggung bukan suasana yang akrab dengan dirinya.

"Hanya liburan, sesekali aku juga butuh pengalihan suasana."

"Oh, begitu." Momoi kembali menikmati _apple pie_ yang dipesan Akashi. Rasa gurih dan manis bercampur, Momoi menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian di tempat seramai ini?" tanya Akashi sembari menyesap _cappuccino_ miliknya. Akashi bukan khawatir ya, hanya aneh saja, dari dulu jika ada Aomine pasti akan ada Momoi di sampingnya.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku sudah janjian dengan Dai-chan, karena ada kepentingan yang mendadak, Dai-chan membatalkannya. Dari pada aku melewatkan cuaca secerah ini, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan—"

"—dan memutuskan melihat basket jalanan karena kau kesepian." Akashi memotong perkataan Momoi. Sudah Akashi duga akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Memangnya ada yang salah, aku mengamati jalan pertandingan untuk kepentingan data," kilah Momoi.

"Ho, begitu." Akashi mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia geli dengan penyangkalan dari Momoi. Alasan konyol, menurutnya.

Jeda.

Momoi melirik jam tangan berwarna biru yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, sudah saatnya pulang. "Maaf, Akashi-kun, aku harus pulang. Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Momoi menyunggingkan senyum, tanda berterimakasih.

"Tunggu dulu, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Apa? Mengantar? Aku tidak—"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Naik!"

"Eh—apa?"

"Aku bilang naik, Momoi!"

Iya—Momoi tidak bodoh jika Akashi sedang menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya. Tapi—HEI! Ini sepeda gunung yang disewa di depan kafe, kan? Momoi menghargai kebaikan yang diberikan Akashi, tapi ia naik di bagian mananya? Roda?

"Haha… " Momoi tertawa keki, "tidak perlu Akashi-kun, rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Tolak Momoi halus.

"Aku bilang naik, ya naik!"

"Tapi—"

"—kau itu bodoh atau apa. Kau ini wanita, tidak akan tahu bahaya apa yang sewaktu-waktu mendatangimu. Lagi pula ini hampir gelap." Hanya perasaan Momoi saja atau Akashi memang begitu ingin mengantarnya? Tidak, tidak, Momoi tidak boleh percaya diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Momoi akhirnya mengalah. Momoi masih bingung, naik yang dimaksud Akashi itu di mana. Oke, sepertinya ia akan berdiri di belakang Akashi dengan pundak pemuda itu sebagai pegangan. Momoi mulai memijakkan kaki pada besi yang ada di sisi roda. Namun, sebuah teriakan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, ha?"

"Kaubilang aku harus naik."

"Bukan di belakangku, tapi di sini!" Akashi menunjuk plang besi yang ada di depannya.

"A—Apa? Di situ," Momoi memandang Akashi dengan tatapan ragu. Ayolah, itu terlalu dekat, kan? Momoi merasa malu.

"Hah, kau ini!" Tanpa ijin dari Momoi, Akashi menarik paksa lengan Momoi dan mendudukkannya di plang besi yang melintang di hadapannya. Kaki kanannya memutar pancalan sepeda dan langsung melajukannya.

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun—hey!"

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Momoi, Akashi fokus mengayuh sepeda dan memperhatikan jalan. Ia belum lupa jalanan Tokyo dan tempat tinggal gadis yang sedang bersamanya. Jadi, tak perlu menanyakan alamatnya dan tak perlu repot-repot khawatir kalau dirinya akan kesasar.

"Akashi-kun, bisakah pelan sedikit," ujar Momoi dengan mata yang terpejam. Angin membuat matanya serasa berair.

"Kaupikir aku punya banyak waktu untuk berkeliling di sini?" tandas Akashi ketus.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menawarkan untuk mengantarku?" balas Momoi tak kalah ketus dari lawan bicaranya.

"Diam!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Akashi menarik lengan Momoi dan melingkarkan ke pinggangnya. Tak pelak, Momoi terkejut dengan tingkah Akashi yang membuatnya sedikit merona. "Pegangan yang erat, aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum Reo mencariku."

Memilih cari aman, Momoi mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Akashi. Angin yang masuk ke matanya membuat penglihatannya terganggu, dengan terpaksa Momoi menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Akashi yang berbalut kaos hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, Momoi bisa menghirup parfum Akashi yang sangat maskulin, entah kenapa Momoi menyukainya dan menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam.

"Oi, Momoi! Jangan bilang kau phobia kecepatan dan mabuk. Hey—Momoi," seru Akashi sedikit melihat Momoi sembari terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Sayang sekali, orang yang baru ia panggil sudah mendengkur pelan. Terbuai dengan kehangatan tubuhnya dan aroma parfum yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi.

Akashi tersenyum tanpa sadar. Bisa-bisanya Momoi tertidur di tengah kecepatan sepeda yang terpacu dengan jalanan yang begitu ramai. "Ck, bodoh! Bagaimana jika kau kularikan ke tempat yang jauh."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin terus memelukku seperti ini? Momoi, bangun." Akashi menepuk kepala Momoi pelan, berusaha membangunkan putri tidur yang sayangnya tidak mencerminkan seorang putri.

"Eh—sudah sampai!?" Momoi terkejut. Ia sudah berada di depan pagar rumahnya. "Kenapa bisa—"

"—kau tertidur, tentu saja!" Akashi masih dalam posisinya di atas sepeda.

Momoi salah tingkah, antara malu dan merasa bersalah. "Kau tidak mampir dulu untuk minum, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak, aku harus kembali ke sana." Akashi meregangkan tangannya dan bersiap untu berbalik meninggalkan Momoi. "Sebelum itu, pinjam ponselmu sebentar."

Momoi mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_-nya dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Akashi. Akashi terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Selang beberapa menit, Akashi mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tangan Momoi.

"Simpan nomer itu baik-baik."

"Eh, nomer?"

"Tentu saja, kau masih berhutang terimakasih. Kau lupa?"

"O—Oh, aku tidak lupa."

"Baguslah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Akashi berbalik, satu tangannya melambai. Momoi tidak akan tahu jika Akashi tengah tersenyum penuh. Sayang sekali.

"Sampai jumpa, Akashi-kun!"

Hm, sepertinya selain berterimakasih pada Akashi, Momoi juga harus berterimakasih pada Aomine karena telah membatalkan janjinya. Jika bukan karena Aomine, Momoi pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan Akashi. Momoi tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini bertemu Akashi. Astaga, kenapa pipinya terasa panas?

Mungkin Momoi akan tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N :**

Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk **seizenber **yang katanya keseksiannya bisa memikat dan membuat tunduk Aomine Daiki. Moga panjang umur ya kak, sukses kuliahnya, jadi anak baik dan soleha, dan semoga bisa jadi penegak hukum yang adil, tcie tcie yang udah jadi mahasiswi hukum tralala tralala /dibanting

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan AkaMomo Week, bagi yang straight dan AkaMomo Shipper, boleh ikutan loh, untuk info lebih lanjut, bisa dilihat di group facebook "Kuroko no Basuke Author Fandom Indonesia".

Maaf jika ficnya kurang memuaskan hasrat, alurnya kececeran, typo nyempil sana sini, terkesan dipaksain dan semoga prompt-nya masuk dalam cerita :'( :'( gini nih kalo udah WB tapi maksain bikin fic, jadinya ya kaya gini, amberegul amesuyu dan agak absurd, plisss jangan ceraikan daku ya… /dibuang ke laut

Ya udin kalo gitu, cuap-cuap saya enough sampai di sini, terimakasih bagi readers yang mungkin sempat membaca fanfic singkat ini /bows :""))))

Salam masokis maksimalis :"")))

**Surabaya, 17 November 2014  
>—Orzz (Dhidhi)<strong>


End file.
